The Last of the Blue Fang
by Nomeh
Summary: During a mission in the Land of Iron, a wolf appears in the camp wher Kba and Sakura a weathering out a sstorm. While kiba tends to his passed out sick friend, the wolf reveals himself as her long lost companion and that Sakura is that last living survivor of The Blue Fang.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So ive been stewin gup this story for a while now... and Im finally trying to put it down. Not sure how its going to go. Im really just puttingit out there to see how well the idea is recieved. The idea might be a littel cliche but I hope ive put a little bit of a spin on it to keep it somewhat new and interesting.**

**Rated M for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 1**

A large paw broke through the fragile ice of the small stream. Ears twitching as the sound of the pack reached his ears. Leaning forward to lap up the frigid water large blue-green eyes closed as a memory was recalled.

_Small chubby arms wrapped around his mid-section held him tightly as the small child carrying him toddled around the camp. Her pitched squeal chipper in the way that only a toddler could be._

_"Biki tursty!" she said in a no nonsense manner. As if her statement could make the sentiment true. It didn't matter. The russet wolf pup would drink till he was engorged if it made her smile. She was his favorite person in the whole world, and he was sure that he was hers._

_He was turned around and barely saw the green eyes, glinting in the firelight, her blue markings just coming into fruition. Not having completed their bonding as master to companion yet. But that would come soon. They had to wait for the bonding ceremony that would be held at the meeting of the clans at the festival._

_That's all he knew. As the young pup yearned to be her completely. Only to be rebuffed by his mom. Another reason they hadn't completed the bonding. He was on the last legs of weaning, and until he was independent, it was necessary for him to remain with his litter mates._

_As the blue fang markings fell out of view a small silver pendant was nearly shoved in his eye as the girl squeezed the young pup into a toddler's version of a bear hug. It was a simple flower._

_A cherry blossom._

The wolf-hound leaped effortlessly over the stream and cresting a hill. The pack was near the northern boundary in the land of snow. Near the hidden village there. He looked longingly in the direction that the scents of people were coming from. A desperate flicker of hope came and passed just as quickly as a sharp pang of hurt clenched in the animals gut. His hears flattened backwards as he turned tail and made his way back to the rest of the pack.

They were the surviving one from the clan of the blue fang. Inuaoi. His litter mates, and a few who had not bonded. Those who had lost their companions that had survived, they had died long ago. Depression and the loss of will to live had sentenced them to their fate. Losing a master was like dying yourself. He had only escaped that fate because the process was incomplete. And because for some reason he refused to believe she was gone. He had only given up on searching.

It was a constant nagging guilt, but for fear of slipping into the inevitable black hole of loss…he chose to live. Because if the roles were reversed he knew he would want her to go on.

With one last look over his shoulder towards the distant village he continued to lope towards the rest of his pack.

He could see them playing the snow drifts dodging half-hearted playful attacks as brothers and sisters teased and tormented each other. Their tongues hanging haphazardly out of their mouths as they panted for air. While puffs of vapor emphasized the contrast of the cool air to their hot breath.

He said and watched them. They had eaten and had nothing really better to do. And allowing this type of activity increased the bonding between them, and made them a more cohesive pack.

He lifted his nose to inhale the crisp air the shook out his fur. It was crusted with ice. Clinging to his shaggy winter coat. Maybe they should head south and explore the continent. In truth, he was just tired of the snow.

A brisk breeze ruffled his coat and he inhaled deeply once again. This time his nose twitched. He stood and headed in the direction that the breeze had come from, moving slowly with hesitant steps. Another breeze and his pupils dilated as if honing in on something acutely.

Noticing his actions the rest of the pack stopped what they were doing and were moving closer. They sensed the change in his demeanor his shudder alertness to some unknown cause. They felt his chakra flair and the aura of his alpha presence made them whimper subconsciously in submission.

That scent, he knew that scent. It was ingrained into his very being and after years of nothing…..when he had finally resigned himself to giving up, there is was.

"We're leaving" He barked, and without preamble, took off at a break-neck speed.

He pulled his cloak tighter around himself. The land of Iron sucked. Way too cold her him. He longed to find a hot-spring and do the equivalent to cooking himself. If only to stave off the bitter cold he was experiencing now. 'How did those people in these cold climes deal with it?' he wondered to himself. There was just no way. It was glad he was born in the land of fire. There was no snow!

He gaze flickered to his traveling companions.

Akamaru was trudging head down fighting the wind as they moved. His shaggy coat had ice buildup, but he didn't complain. And on his back was Sakura. She was bundled up. Kiba had insisted on her riding the dog. He wanted to make sure she didn't get sick. Because that would just be wrong, the medic getting sick!

It was his argument and he was sticking to it. She had fought relentless for hours until she finally relented when the wind picked up and she realized that she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

Kiba grinned as he remembered her red cheeks and her feeble excuse about how she would only travel on Akamaru's back for a little bit. That was this morning, and it was now late afternoon. They needed to find a place to camp.

It was getting late and they knew there wasn't an inn anywhere near them.

'Stupid mission.' He mused. She had to get rare herbs that only grew in the tundra's between the land of Iron and the Land of snow. Hearty shrubs that only flourished in those areas. They each carried packs full of the gathered herbs. And so did Akamaru in makeshift packs.

At first Kiba had scoffed at the idea of using his dog as a pack mule, but the dog had soothed his master reminding him that the village needed these to heal the villagers.

A strong gust of wind whipped around them and her hood flipped back. Long strands of pink hair flew behind her. Quickly her hands reached back and pulled the hood back over her head and resecured it. Her voice was tired and pleading as it reached him through the howling wind.

"Kiba, we need to find shelter or put up a tent. It's too cold to keep this up."

"I know. I've been looking for places, but I haven't found any."

Man what he would give to be an earth type right about now. And just make them a cave. He sighed.

"Over there" Her voice rang out excitedly. He looked to where she was pointing.

It wasn't really a cave by any means just a large indent in the side of a hill. And it was mostly hidden except for the small patch of dirt the stood out the middle of some dense trees. Looks like it would shelter them from the wind. This was more than they could hope for.

The fire was crackling happily as she stared into the dancing flames. It was too cold, and despite her best efforts, and that of Kiba's chivalry. She could feel a cold coming on. But she would just have to hope that warming up and some hot tea would help to deter that.

Kiba had set up the tent and was busy brushing out Akamaru's coat so that he could dry with a lot less damp to worry about. Not to mention they both agreed that they would share the tent and that Akamaru would sleep between them so they could share in his warmth.

The kettle was steaming now and she poured them both cups. The tea was a mixture of herbs that would not only warm them but hopefully boost their immune system and prevent either of them from getting sick. As the warm brew passed her lips she couldn't help but sigh.

In the distance a wolf howl rang reverberated off the wall of the little hill. She noticed both Kiba and Akamaru become alert. Akamaru seemed more affected by it though as evidence to his tail now tucked between his legs and his ears flattened.

"It's gonna be alright boy. Wolves are common in these areas."

Akamaru barked at his master and Kiba furrowed his brow, and began rubbing his companion's neck. "We'll be fine." She heard Kiba try to soothe the giant dog.

"What's wrong?"

"Akamaru says there is something different about this one. He, …It's hard to explain. He says it's like he can sense it's an alpha, but it's like. It's his Alpha. Which is crazy cause I'm his master and if we are going by the hierarchy of the pack then technically ..Kuromaru is his alpha."

She didn't know what to think about that. Not really understanding most of the pack law or the interworking's. So instead she turned her head to look out into the darkness. She heard the howling again and it was answered by another. She stiffened as a memory flashed before her.

_"What sounds to the dogs make little one?"_

_She giggled and took a deep breath "Aahhoooo!" her little voice made the adults around her laugh and clap. She beamed with pride._

_"That's right!"_

_She did it again. " AAAAHHHOOOO!" this time much louder. Then there was a yip and a soft "aaahhooowoo wooo woo" answered her. Her head whipped around to see a small puppy that had separated itself for his litter mates and was sitting somewhat slouched . His little ears still somewhat floppy and his muzzle forming an "O" as he howled in his little puppy voice. He was so cute, and fluffy looking. He fur was a deep brown that reflected bits of red from the fire. His eyes barely open but she could catch glints of green, or was that blue?_

_"Ahhhooooooo" she repeated again. Now transfixed by this new development. She toddled closer to the little puppy and sat next to it. As the puppy howled again._

_"Mommy can I has dis one?"_

_The little girl never noticed how quiet the group around her had gotten. She only saw the puppy and delighted in their duet. _

_A man and woman baring distinct blue fang markings exchanged knowing looks as they smiled lovingly at each other._

_"Of course. What will you name him?"_

_"Hibiki"_

"What did you say Sakura?" Kiba's voice started her back to the present the memory gone as she shook her head to clear her mind.

"What? .. Nothing, I think the cold is just getting to me."

Kiba gave her a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"Yea. I promise."

"Well, okay if you say so. Akamaru is dry now, and I'm super tired. I think I'm gonna head into the tent. Do you mind taking the first watch? I mean we could just both sleep, but with the wolves, maybe it's better if one of us stays up."

She nodded her agreement. "Yea. Go ahead and I'll stay up. I'm too cold to sleep right now anyway."

He nodded and disappeared inside the tent. Akamaru didn't follow his master, instead he sat next to the pink haired kinoichi to keep her company.

She smiled at him and he wagged his tail. Relishing in the ear scratch that she was giving him.

The scent was getting stronger, and it was coupled with two others. A dog and a boy. The two scents intermingling with a similarity that could only mean they were companions. Hibiki doubled his speed the pack close on his heels. He howled in his excitement unable to contain the anticipation of seeing her. Wondering what she looked like now and if she'd remember him.

He howled again and pushed forward, there was smoke in the air. She was close.

Akamaru was worried. The girl had dozed off and was shaking. The fire was still warm but had long since died down. Not enough to warm someone who was already freezing though. He as at a loss. He needed to alert Kiba, but he didn't want to move. And he didn't want to bark and add any more attention to them than was already being done by the smoke. Wolves had keen senses. Much keener than his own. Which was nothing to laugh at.

His head jerked, there was movement in the trees beyond. It was too late they had been found.

And so he barked several times until a stumbling Kiba dashed out of the tent. Akamaru had to shake his head in amusement even if the situation had the possibility to be bad. His master was sleep mussed and his clothes were all askew. It was not a very intimidating look.

"W…What's the matter Akamaru?" He yawned then blinked as he saw Sakura's form leaning limply against the dog. "Is she okay?" Akamaru barked again.

"She's shaking? Damn, she must have gotten sick anyway. I should have let her sleep instead."

Akamaru whimpered as Kiba drew closer, and yipped. At that the boy whipped his head to look out into the trees beyond their little cul-de-sac that was made up of the hill and trees.

"Good boy. We'll get this fire going and hopefully that will keep them at bay."

He was pacing back and forth within the trees. The distant flicker of the firelight barely filtering through the trees. There were two humans and a dog. She had to be the one leaning against the large canine.

Hibiki had the urge to go forward to see, but he was wary. Wary that this might be his senses playing tricks on him. Wary that they would attack, and if they did could he risk hurting her if it really was her? The answer was no. He had to wait to see. There had to be something about this girl that would let him know. That would decide for him. And so he waited.

It had been a few hours and he crept closer trying to be quiet but needing to get a better look. What he saw caused him to whimper a mixture of joy and apprehension washed over him.

The boy had pulled back the hood and was dabbing her forehead with a cloth. He could smell her fever. This worried him. But it was neither of those things that caused his heart to swell. It was her hair. The color distinct and rare. He had only ever seen one other human with that color hair and it had been a tiny girl who was destined to be his mistress.

Cautiously he moved forward and paused at the edge of their camp. The white dog jerked and began to growl, this in turn made the girl jerk. Hibiki looked to the girl his ears flattening briefly before he rose up to his full height and growled right back.

The white dog seemed to shrink back which caused the boy to stand and ask what was the matter was.

The white dog yipped not taking his eyes off of Hibiki. "He's the one Kiba."

The boy turned to gaze at the wolf and regarded him cautiously.

"We don't mean any harm in these woods if it's your territory. We're just passing through to Fire country."

Hibiki's eyes looked between the dog and the boy then looked to the girl. He wanted to bark but the sound came out more like a whiny half-bark and a yip. "Is she okay?"

"Sakura is fine, but she's sick. I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru."

"Inuzuka." Hibiki barked a little deeper this time.

The boy blinked, "Yea. How'd you know?"

Hibiki noticed the white dog give his master a disgruntled look and shook it's head. "Red fang." The russet hound rumbled.

"Oh, right." The boy rubbed the back of his neck grinning. "Well, like I said we don't want any trouble. " The boy spoke up as Hibiki slowly made his way closer to them. There were yips from behind him but he turned his head and gave a bark that quieted them down. "We don't want trouble either Kiba of the Red Fang. But that girl, she's my mistress. And I've come to reunite with her."

Kiba wasn't sure if he had heard the wolf correctly. He looked down at Sakura and then back to the wolf. "Come again?"

"She's my mistress. Daughter of my mother's Mistress, Mate to the Alpha."

"Look I think you've got it all wrong. I've known Sakura for pretty much my whole life and I can tell you she isn't from a dog-nin clan. She doesn't even have markings so how can you be her companion?"

He watched the russet canine give him a calculating look before it spoke.

"She disappeared before our bonding was complete. It was to be done at the gathering of the clans during which time she would be named and her status announced."

That gave Kiba pause. Her markings wouldn't show up until the bond was complete. At least they would be permanent. The markings would start to form one she met her companion but they would fade if not completed. He looked down at his friend again she was starting to shiver again.  
"Damn it. I don't know what to do. She's the medic here." He got down to wipe at her brow again. The next thing he knew there was a muzzle butting his hand away as it sniffed her and nudged her head a little. The dog was whimpering.

"I don't think she is sick with a human cold." The wolf barked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Her birthday was a week ago. The Princess is coming into her inheritance."

Kiba blinked. "Her inheritance? Princess? What are you talking about wolf?"

"At the age of 17 the royals who were destined to be Alpha would come into their inheritance of power. It would signify the time for them to begin training. A seal was placed on the others to limit their chakra so as not to be in a position to overpower the Alpha and their mates."

"How do you know all this?" Kiba was sort of transfixed. He knew the basics, but the way this wolf spoke. It was like from another era. He was destined to be Alpha of his clan but it was a birthright to the first born males. Not females. And they didn't use seals on their pups anymore.

"My mother was the companion to the mate of the alpha. She taught me everything before she died."

"Oh, sorry to hear that….What happened?"

The wolf laid down and placed his head in the girls lap. He looked so sad that Kiba couldn't bring himself to stop the strange dog.

"The clan was attacked by very powerful humans that wiped out the whole clan. My mother wanted to stay with her mistress but she was ordered to guard and save the pups. My litter mates and I were just barely weaned and we were on our way to the Gathering of the Clans. She stayed with us for a little while. Surviving by pure will. And then she just let go. I think she died of a broken heart. Her Mistress was dead."

Kiba sat there feeling sorry for the dog. He knew all too well what losing a master could do to a dog. He had witnessed it many times.

"Wait, what clan were you apart of?"

"The Blue Fang."

Kiba's eyes widened, and Akamaru whined lowering his head. The Royals.

"Inuaoi?"

Sakura whimpered in her sleep she was breathing heavily and her head began to shake back and forth, Kiba didn't know what to do as he tried to wipe at her sweaty brow. "She keeps getting worse."

Then the wolf did the strangest thing. It breathed on her. Kiba's senses told him it wasn't normal dog breath that the dog was blowing in her face. The idea struck him as funny for a second before he felt the chakra aura change between the two. Then there was a light pulse and Sakura sat straight up her eyes wide staring at Kiba.

"Hibiki!"

He had to blink, not because she had startled him, which she had, but because her eyes. Her pupils had turned to slits. Then the moment was gone as her eyelashes fluttered and she fell back. But this time the wolf had traded places with Akamaru, letting Sakura rest against him instead. The wolf-hound was licking her face whining. The sound a mixture of relief and happiness.

"Don't worry Kiba of the Red Fang. I was reacquainting my chakra with hers. Look close to her face and you'll know I speak the truth."

At this Kiba looked to her face and again he was met with another surprise. There very faint almost invisible were the shadowing of developing clan markings.

Hibiki watched the girl resting against him as she slept soundly. Her fever had broken one his chakra had been introduced to her.

Sakura. The boy had called her that.

It was fitting. He remembered the pendant. He sighed. Finally.

He had found her.

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I also hope that it wasn't too confusing when switching between characters.**

**Inuaoi was my own making. I looked up baby names. and Aoi apparently means Blue. and then Hibiki is supposed to mean Echo.. Please REVIEW,,,,,,its like cookies for my plot bunny. Also lets me know what you all think abou this. story ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to those the favorited, followed, and reviewed. I do hope everyone is enjoying this. Im trying to do good, and makeit interesting ;p Please review, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

She was warm. This was the first thing she noticed. The second thing was the rise and fall of heavy breathing, and how her body seemed to rise and fall with this breathing. She thought of Akamaru, but for some reason that didn't sit right with her. The smell was different. Upon cracking her eyes open the sight around her was startling. There were wolves sleeping all around her. Then her head jerked to the body that she was leaning against. A deep auburn brown lump of fur. She inhaled sharply the smell of the smoke from the dying embers filled her senses coupled with the vague familiarity of wet dog. But not your normal wet dog smell, this scent was like moss and deep woods. And it caused her eyes to flutter as her heartbeat picked up in panic as a memory washed over her.

People were running all around her. Screams and the sounds of fighting. Fires blazed and the only thing she could see were the silhouettes of shadowed figures as they ran through the trees. She was hugging her puppy tightly seeking comfort in the tiny dog.

Where was her mommy or daddy? Where was anybody to take care of her. She was scared.

Suddenly she was whisked up in a pair of arms the shock caused her to release the pup. She could see him struggling to catch up but the person holding her was running too fast. His little legs just couldn't keep up with her.

She was placed in a boat but when she looked to see who had rescued her that person was being attacked by someone. The last thing she remembered before she fell into more sobs was the desperate kick to the boat, dislodging it from the shoreline. Sending her to drift down the river alone.

####

She sat up warily shaking her head to clear the vision away. "Kiba….?" She called out trying not to be too loud. Not wanting to alert those around her. Behind her she head rustling and a yip then Kiba's voice reached her.

"Sakura? Your awake!" he jumped over the sleeping body and kneeled down next to her. She almost scowled at his scrutiny. Frowning her brows furrowed and she began rubbing her eyes and cheeks.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

There was mirth in his eyes. She got the distinct feeling that he wanted to say something, but shook his head instead.

"No, but you had me worried. You've been asleep for two days!"

"WHAT?" she screeched. This caused the bodies around her to stir and the body behind her shifted and a large head whipped around to look at her. She was startled by the color of the eyes and the intensity in which this creature stared at her.

A wolf her still somewhat sleep hazed mind told her. The blue-green orbs shone brightly. The pools of color swirling with hope and desperation that was unsettling.

"Kiba….?" She questioned her teammate again without looking at him. Her eyes still transfixed to the wolf who had begun to whimper almost pleadingly.

"Right um.. well. So while you were out we got company."

"I can see that but.." She was cut off by an impatient yowly bark.

"Do you know me?" The words sounded as clear as day to her. But it was not the voice of Kiba. The voice was a rumble which was a stark contrast to the pitch of the sound that reverberated from the owner. Sakura sat there in shock and then finally tore her gaze from the wolf to stare at Kiba.

"I heard him speak!"

Kiba stared at her in wonder, she was momentarily irritated at his silence but her attention was drawn back as the wolf nudged her shoulder with its muzzle. She turned to look at the wolf and was startle when it began to howl.

"Ahhhwwooooo wooowooo.." And then it looked at her pointedly. She tilted her head. The vague flicker of a small puppy filled her mind again and then was gone.

Her voice quiet and apprehensive whispered so quietly she almost thought she didn't even say it. But to the keen ears of the surrounding company. Boy included. She might as well have screamed it out loud.

"Hibiki?"

There was a loud bark of excitement and the sounds of thumping tails filled the small clearing.

"Yes!" She heard the rumbly voice again, and then her face was being attacked by a slobbery tongue. The large wolf who would undoubtlibly be a force to be reckoned with, was now reduced to that of an overgrown puppy. His body wiggling uncontrollably as his tail swung back and forth. His ears flatted and he was covering her face in slobber.

She tried to push the giant face away and couldn't help but giggle. The whole situation was surreal. She knew this dog. She could hear Kiba laughing at her, There was yips as others drew in. She heard a jumble of voices but none were familiar.

"Okay, okay. Stop it!" She did her best to hold the giant face away from hers.

It was then in that moment when the reality caught up. The visions. They were memories. REAL memories. She was…. No!

Both Kiba and Hibiki saw as clarity overcame her, and Kiba was the one to catch her as the first tears began to fall.

There were no words of condolence. No sympathies that could offer solace. There was only pain. He entire life seemed stolen from her.

Not that her life had not been fulfilling but now she knew that it was not the life that had been meant for her. And while some part of her understood the secrecy of where she had actually come from. She felt the bitter resentment of being kept in the dark about something so important.

She was an orphan. Or had been. She loved her parents, but who were her real ones? Were they alive?

She felt the hot breath of the wolf on the back of her neck, the pressure as it nuzzled her head. He was trying to offer comfort.

Pulling back out of her teammates arms she wiped her eyes. "Sorry Kiba."

"It's alright. That's what I'm here for… Kicking ass, gathering herbs….shoulder to get your boogers on.." He grinned and she laughed despite the sorrow that filled her.

A barking noise brought them out of the moment a blond wolf bound into the clearing.

"A large party is coming this way. They have strike marks through their headbands."

"Rogues." Kiba growled.

Sakura was on her feet as both she and Kiba hurried to break their camp and remove all traces of them from having been there.

"Get on my back." Hibiki butting his head against her shoulder. She hesitated briefly before the wind shifted and she caught the smell of something that made her sick to her stomach. It was a mixture of blood and body odor. Of rot and alcohol.

She didn't have time to process how she knew this, only the need to get away. So she climbed onto the wolf's back, and then Kiba sitting astride Akamaru; moved up next to them.

"You ready?" She nodded and gripped the fur tightly, and then they were off.

An hour later the dogs were panting. So they slowed their pace. Still running but not nearly as fast.

"I can still smell them behind us." Came a deeper velvet voice of a female wolf that kept pace with Hibiki.

Sakura looked to Kiba and they both made their respective rides slow down even more to a lope. "What do you think?"

"How many do you think there are?"

All the dogs lifted their noses. Hibiki barked out. "At least 30."

"That's a huge party. I don't' think we can take them. Even with all of us." Sakura gestured to the dogs. "Especially if they use Jut-sus. I just found you, or you found me…either way I'm not going to risk it."

Hibiki's chest swelled. She was happy! She cared! He couldn't help but to yip his own happiness as his body began to wiggles again from his exuberant tail wagging. Sakura laughed above him, and he was rewarded with an ear scratch.

"We might not have a choice. " The boy responded. "I can smell them too,, and if I can smell them they have to be close. My nose isn't as good as the wolves so…" he shrugged helplessly.

There was a series of barks from the others. The general consensus being that they could take them. Hibiki was proud of his brothers and sisters. There were six of them altogether. But they were his pack, and so by default hers. And he knew they would protect her with their lives if it came down to it.

"I don't know Kiba. We don't know how strong they are."

"Well, we have to do something. Either we keep running or we face them. We could set traps? Stall them?"

"Okay. Let's do that."

Hibiki watched as the two set up tripwires and paper bombs. Traps rigged to shower the enemy with kunai and shuriken. Sakura had also asked the pack to make fake trails leading off in different directions to which they also set some traps.

Then they were on the move again.

Dusk found the small group of travelers near the border of Iron and Fire. They were tired and weary. Foregoing a fire the group huddled in a mass of fur with two human's nestled snuggly between the large bodies. The two fell asleep with Akamaru between them. And Hibiki on Sakura's other side.

Sometime in the middle of the night a thick fog had rolled in. Making visibility pretty much nil in the pitch of the moonless night.

Sakura sat straight up. She inhaled deeply. This new sense of smell was something else. She could separate the sleeping bodies around her, the plants around them and then…..

"Hibiki! Kiba!" she whispered alarmed. The silhouettes moved.

"What's wrong Saku…" Then Kiba's voice stopped as he registered the scent in the air. " We're surrounded."

Hibiki shot up, the other dogs heard him. Years of running together had trained them to react to their alpha's movements. Now all bodies were up and alert. Listening for any sort of sound to alert them to the beginning of the impending attack.

"I thought I was masking my chakra." Sakura whispered, her voice somewhat vehement and self-chiding.

Hibiki gave a low growl and a snort. "I forgot that while you come into your inheritance, your chakra will fluxgate. There might be times when you can't access it at all and others where you will be able to use the full scope of it. This can happen at any time for the next few weeks."

"WEEKS!" Both Kiba and Sakura whispered loudly.

"Now isn't the time!" Akamaru whined.

But Sakura wouldn't be consoled. She began to panic as she searched inwardly and could only feel very trace amounts of her own chakra flowing. It must have been another reason why she woke up so suddenly. She just felt…..off. A foreigner in her own skin. Tears of fear filled her eyes and she began to breathe hard, almost hyper ventilating.

"Hey whoa….Sakura you need to calm down. We're gonna be okay. I prom…"

A kunai shot between then and landed with a soft thunk in a tree they were near. But with the fog, it was hard to see where. Without thinking Sakura dove in clutching Kiba, she was shaking. Not having access to her chakra was disabling her confidence.

The pack surrounded the two each looking outward in a different direction.

"WATER STYLE, WATER DRAGON JUT-SU!" A deep voice rang out, the sound echoing in the forest around them. Then there was a loud groaning and the sound of rushing water. A pillar hit forcefully next to the two. It caught two of the wolves sweeping them away. Sakura screamed as the rush of water filled the area and she and Kiba were nearly dragged apart. She didn't know if she was holding onto his hand or he was holding onto hers, but either way she was thankful.

"Hibiki! Akamaru! IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" They had caught a branch and were calling out to the others. Several barks resounded, which made Sakura sigh in relief. All of them had responded. Even the ones that had been hit in the attack.

Then Sakura felt something swirling in the water. It felt like a snake, but not. It was un natural as it wrapped around her torso. "Kiba! Something is in the water! They both looked down. But could see nothing in the darkness and fog. The boy's grip on her got tighter, but then she was yanked fiercely away. Their hands both clinging tightly to each other as Kiba refused to let go.

"SAKURA!"  
"KIBA!"

They screamed in unison. Then something happened and Sakura was overwhelmed in panic, and instinct took over. The notion flashed through her mind as clear as day and she felt the compulsion, no the need to bite the boy. It wasn't a romantic feeling, it was one born of fear, and the need for a protector. Never in her life had she ever felt the need to do something so uncharacteristic as biting someone, except once. During the Chunin exams, but that had been to protect someone. She had never bitten anyone since then.

Without thinking it over she let the instinct guide her. Using every bit of strength she had at her disposal she pulled herself towards the boy's hand and then she bit hard. She felt him try to recoil but she held fast, as a new sensation took over and she knew that chakra was flowing from her mouth into the boy's hand.

Kiba felt as her teeth cut through his skin, the shock of the pain made him wince and jerk his arm back. But then as chakra began to pour into the wound, a new sensation took over. His muscles began to tingle as awareness consumed him. He could feel every cell come to life. The ebb and flow of his being vibrated. Suddenly he could hear even better, See as shadows appeared in the dense fog as his vision enhanced. He could smell things and knew what they were with a clarity that he had never experienced before. The last thing he noticed was a more prominent tingle on either side of his face just below his temples and then there was a flash of light, and a pulse that emitted like a shockwave from their joined hands.

Tsume groaned as she lifted her pillow and stuck it over her head, but try as she might to drown out the sound; there was no helping it. "What the hell has gotten into them?" she got up and grabbed a robe. Slinging it on as she stormed out of the house making her way to the clan's kennels.

Kuromaru loped up beside her. "Mistress Tsume, We can sense a change in the air. It's distinct." Her companion barked.

Tsume paused in her steps to take a moment to close her eyes and let her instincts take over. There was calm, aside from the dogs howling but something was coming. Suddenly there was a wave of power that washed over them. It was weak but she felt it. There was something familiar about that chakra but she just couldn't place it. The signature was weak. Then there was the quiet.

Even the noises of the night seemed to stop. Then she was surprised as Kuromaru let out a low howl that deepened as the howl reached its crescendo, and then the others followed. Just once.

"What the hell was that Kuromaru?"

"A great honor, an Inuzuka has been made a guard."

Tsume's eyes widened , " A guard? But that's not possible. The only clan that could do that was wiped out. It has to be something else."

"I'm afraid not. As the companions we can sense the change in the chakra. It was faint but we could sense the disturbance as the ritual started. And then it was confirmed. The pulse was weak so I can't tell who it was, I only know that it was an Inuzuka. Because we can sense our own kin." He sat back on his tail wrapping around his feet.

"That means there's a royal, and they're in trouble. " she tapped her chin in thought as she turned to look in the direction that the pulse came from. "How far do you think it is?"

"It could be anywhere from 30 to 60 miles."

"Get a group of the fastest pairings. If an Inuzuka has been made a guard then we're gonna back them up. Whoever that royal is, they must be protected at all cost!" Then turned and ran back into the house to grab her gear and get dressed. Her companion running deeper into the compound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

She was floating in darkness. The sweet release of oblivion had over taken her. The last thing she remembered was her teeth sinking into Kiba's hand and then a bright light, then darkness.

In the darkness flickers of images flitted through her mind, her as a child playing with Hibiki. Then later again she was playing with a puppy at the market in Konoha when she was a little older and telling her mom that the puppy said it was lonely. But her mother telling her that he just missed his brothers and sisters that were being sold. Then the stern reprimand as her mother told her not to tell lies about being able to talk to the dogs.

Her child like mind not wanting to disappoint the woman who she now knew wasn't her real mother …forgetting her ability.

The shock and stress on her young mind warping her sense of the world and recreating memories of a false beginning.

Sakura woke with a start. She was nestled in close to a warm furry body. There was a fire blazing, emitting a warmth that registered in her mind a safe feeling. Sitting up she looked around, surprised at what she saw.

There were dogs all over the place, her small pack was around her. As well as about ten more along with their Inuzuka counterparts.

She turned her head she leaned into Hibiki and hugged him, "I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too Princess. I am thankful for your guard as well, and his family."

"My guard?" Sakura leaned back looking confused into the eyes of her companion. His large head tilted as he looked at her in turn.

"Princess you have chosen the Red Fang boy to be your guardian."

"What?! How did I do that?"

"When you bit him, you transferred some of your chakra into him. He is now connected to you and can find you anywhere. Also the exchanged increased some of his abilities so that he could better perform this duty."

Sakura's mind whirled as images of her biting into Kiba's hand resurfaced.

"You have bestowed a great honor to our clan." A voice called out as it drew closer.

Sakura looked up to see Tsume and Kiba walking over followed by their respective companions.

"There is a lot that we both don't understand. How circumstances came to be about your life. But regardless. You are a very valuable person to our clan. Not only because you are the last of your Clan, your royal status, but also because now we are sworn to protect you. I am honored that you chose my son to be your personal protector."

Sakura just blinked. "Uhh…your welcome?..." Sakura blushed. "I'm sorry I have no idea what I did." She grinned sheepishly.

"I figured instinct took over. Don't worry about it. My pup is gonna teach you all about our clan culture." The alpha female grinned scruffing the boys hair affectionately earning her a glare to which she just laughed.

"I know your technically alpha to your clan, and I'll try to respect that. But I hope that you will understand that the Clan council is probably going to subject you to rigorous disciplining. There is just no way about it. You're the last of your clan so …..you've got some major shoes to fill up. " she shrugged. "It's gonna be hard for the old geezers to accept probably. We haven't had a royal in so long. But with a guard actually being chosen, we can't ignore it."

Sakura blinked again. "But.. but what if I don't want to be special or a royal? I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

The woman laughed. "Gonna be hard to do that. The proof has been given. There's no turning back now or hiding it."

"What do you mean? " The pinkette's eyes grew slightly panicked again. She looked between the two. It was then that her eyes widened as she took in Kiba's appearance. "Kiba! Your face! When did you get those?!"

He smirked. "My face? You should see your face!"

Sakura covered her cheeks with her palm. "What's wrong with my face?"

"Your markings are showing more. And these…" He ran a finger over a small blue fang that rested next to his red one. "Is a marking showing my status as your guard. It appeared after you bit me."

Sakura paled. "Sorry about that.. Biting you , I mean. "

"Don't be Sakura. It's kinda cool actually. No one has gotten this marking in my clan in centuries. It's a huge honor. Besides it's gonna make a lot of the other clans jealous." He winked at her.

She couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at his cockiness. She looked around again and then remembered. "What happened to the bandits?" She inhaled deeply glad to find that the putrid smell of their attackers was gone.

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…" he fidgeted. "You see, after you bit me, I got this surge of adrenaline. And I was able to get you out of that grip of whatever was pulling you away. Hibiki showed up and I put you on his back and told him to run. Then,… " He grinned. "Well, let's just say I didn't leave much for mom and the others to have to deal with."

Tsume looked proudly at her son and then looked back to Sakura. "In your panic your instinct took over and your need for self-preservation took over. You saw Kiba as a valid choice on some subconscious level as someone who could protect you. The exchange in chakra linked him to you. And it enhanced his own innate abilities. He's now faster, stronger. And his awareness of his senses has been heightened. He can see, smell, and hear much better. " the woman kneeled down in front of Sakura. "I want to think you again. I mean I know you didn't do it on purpose. But you've made me so proud with the honor you've given us. "  
"Ma, you're embarrassing me." Kiba whined

Sakura laughed. "Your embarrassed? I'm embarrassed. I don't even know what I did!" She looked to Tsume, "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"I'm not sure. Those are the things that he confirm as of now, but beyond that we don't know." The older woman grinned at Sakura then. It was mischievous and hinted at something that Sakura wasn't sure she liked. "Besides your heritage has been hidden from you. You haven't even fully transitioned yet. So right now while the bond is strong. It is still weak by comparison because you haven't been able to fully embrace your own being. " She reached up and carefully placed a thumb on the pinkettes chin pulling it down slightly. Sakura winced. "Just as I thought. Your canines are probably making your jaw sore as they grow."

Sakura, startled touched her finger to her teeth and sure enough the tow incisors had grown just slightly, Not enough to cause alarm yet, but they were defenatly tender. "I don't understand. Why haven't these attributes appeared as I was growing? I mean something like my teeth should have grown if that was how they were supposed to be right?"

"Well, not exactly. You see. All clan babies are born without markings or fangs. Or even claws for that matter. They develop over time. And become even more enhanced when they bond with their companion."  
Sakura turned her head towards HIbiki and smiled scratching behind his ear as his large tail thumped on the ground. The rest of her pack wagged their tails as well as they watched on. "So it's all your fault?" she teased the large wolf hound, who gave her a bark and licked her cheek. She giggled. "Yea yea. I love you too." Which surprised her because she really did mean it. Even though it had been years since she had seen the large dog, there was no doubt in her mind that she indeed loved him with a ferocity that resolute and she couldn't imagine it ever being any other way. The mutt in question whines a little, but it was a sort of happy awestruck noise that touched her heart as she leaned over and hugged the big dog who was acting like a rather large puppy . Sakura smiled at the dog and resigned herself to absently stroking his head as she turned to face the alpha and her son again. "So now where do we go from here?"

"Well, that depends on you. We can ease you in slowly into clan culture or we can throw you in the deep end." The woman grinned. "Tsunade is gonna probably have a tizzy because since you're a V.I.P in our culture. You will be taken off the missions roster for a while, for your clan training. I don't want to pull you from the hospital because I know you're in valuable to them as well, but we might have to split your days. Have training and half at the hospital. " she put her hands up seeing Sakura frown. "I know mission are important, and so is your work at the hospital, but you've inherited a legacy for an entire clan. The Inuaoi were thought to be dead. And you're the princess to boot. Your integral part of our way of life. "

"I didn't ask for this."  
"I know that Princess, but shit happens. Some people get tailed beasts, Some inherit ancient bloodlines. Now that you've reunited with your companion those too are gonna come into fruition. So watch out. We don't even know all of the abilities of the Blue fang. The royals kept them secret. Not to mention the combination of your parents. You could inherit a bloodline from your mothers clan. I'll have to check the archives to see which clan she came from though."  
"How many other clans are there?"

"You're from the Inuaoi, The Blue Fang, We're Inuzukas, Red fang , the Inurin, the Black fang from the land of snow. The Inunori, the priests and Yellow fang from the land of mountains. And last, the Inumoriko The Green fang in the land of earth. "

"Five? Just like the great nations?"

"Yes, but not all dwell in all the different nations. Nor do they all affiliate themselves with a ninja village." The woman smiles smugly. "The Inuzukas are more forward moving then our brethren. Ancient ways my ass those old geezers anyway." She laughed. Then her face grew serious. "But don't think that we don't honor the old ways either. Or that we don't respect the choices that our cousins make. But like the great nations, we all have our own ways of living."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Her mind still trying to wrap around all this new information. "So, if there are other clans out there….who honor the old ways…..has another clan tried to take over the position of 'Royal' clan?"

"Yep, but in order to do that you have to have a vote. And when all clans vote for themselves. Then there is no winner, any other course would lead to war. So the hierarchy was disbanded. The only way it can be reinstated is if a clan wins the vote or a Blue Fang were alive. So guess what!" The older woman cackled at Sakuras frown. "That's right Princess! You're in charge now!"

"But I don't even know what I'm doing! And how do you know that the other clans will even recognize me as a Royal?"

"You're the Alpha of the Alphas. It's hard to explain in a way. "

Kiba spoke up them. "Remember when we made camp in the land of Iron and I told you Akamaru sensed an alpha who was his Alpha but was confused by it cause the feeling didn't come from my clan?"

The pinkette nodded.

"It's like that, we sense it. It's innate like an instinct. Like before you made me your guard my mom was my alpha, but you could override her command to any in the clan. You can override a command of any alpha of any clan."

Emerald orbs widened even more as she took in this information. "So I'm like the kage of all the clans?"

Tsume laughed "That's right Princess!"

Hibiki howled then followed by the rest of the young girl's pack of wolves as they all howled in mirth. Sakura didn't find it very funny that they were laughing at her, her frown making them all laugh even more. She had to turn her face into her companions fur to hide her blush, but soon her shoulders were shaking as she laughed silently at the absurdity of the situation. Her, a princess. Goodness!

**AN: So this was probably a boring chapter, but bleh. I was hoping that it was kind of informative. Again with the clan names I made them up coupling the Inu as a prefix to another word.**

**Rin- severe cold**

**Nori- Ceremony (hense the priests)**

**Moriko- forest**

**I got these from a baby name website so I really hope they aren't wrong. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this even though this chapter was probably boring. LOL Please REVIEW… it really is fuel for inspiration Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I really wanna thank those who have been following this, favoriting and reviewing. As well as send out a thanks for the PM's that I've gotten about this little fic. You guys are the greatest.**

**I really want to apologize if there are typos. I do try to use spellcheck, but sometimes my fingers auto type a word that is spelled correctly yet totally wrong for whatever I'm trying to say so.. meh. One day I'll get around to fixing it. But I'll try to keep it to a minimum. ( Crosses fingers. )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4.**

The slow sway of the large furry body under her soothed her distracted mind. Hibiki's nearness and familiar chakra filled her with a new sense of belonging and strangely, a purpose.

Even if she didn't understand what was going on, he and his pack mates around her, was a constant reminder that there were others now that depended on her.

It was a good feeling.

She had spent so long feeling like the burden of Team 7. It wasn't until she trained under Lady Tsunade that she had found a place for herself in the village as a medic. And she was damn good at it.

But this was different. This is was Sasuke must have felt like. The last of his Clan. Only to later find out there were others.

Too bad for her there was no others of her Clan, only cousin clans.

There were so many questions. Some she knew she would probably never have answered. Some she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to.

The couple that she knew as her parents had passed on a couple years ago. A mission gone wrong, as they often do. So she couldn't even ask them how she had come into their lives.

Next was the Hokage, did she know, and if she did… Did she hide it on purpose or did she not know at all, and how would she react?

She sat up then and chanced a look at Kiba. He was on Akamaru's back next to her. Taking his new duties to heart. She had to smile a little at the seriousness of his face as his eyes darted around their surroundings. Inhaling deeply she could only sense the pack and the Inuzuka escorting them back to the Village. She noticed then, his scent. It was a fresh clean scent like dew intermingled with distinct male undertones, and a hint of cookies. She giggled drawing the boy's attention.

"What's so funny Princess?" He raised a brow as he asked.

She frowned at being called Princess, not quite use to it and not sure if she liked it. Then shook her head.

"It's nothing. You just smell like cookies. It's not very manly." She grinned at his scowl. Which only deepened when the sound of others chuckling around him could be heard.

He watched her look forward again, her smile softened as she leaned forward to scratch and ruffle her companions head.

"I like it though, it kind of makes me think of home."

He urged Akamaru forward so she couldn't see the coloring on his cheeks. He didn't know why it made him react that way. And he didn't want her to see him in a moment that might make him look weak or vulnerable. So he tried to cover.

"You probably actually smell the village. It's just on the other side of that tree-line."

She sat up and smiled in relief urging Hibiki to move faster. Home. It was both a depressing and happy feeling.

This was a place that she belonged, and yet it wasn't where she had truly been meant to live. Her parents, or adopted parents were no longer there. So all she had were her friends. But now she had a family. Albeit they were dogs. But they suddenly meant so much to her and she would do whatever she could to protect them and care for them. Even if it meant seeing this through, and reclaiming her birthright. No one could say that Sakura wasn't a determined woman.

She worried for a moment what her other friends would think or say. She couldn't even imagine. And then there was her Master. She better pick up a bottle of Sake before they report in.

"Kiba."

He looked over his shoulder at her, "Yea?"

"I need to stop at my apartment to grab a bottle of sake before we report in." she scratched the back of her head impishly.

Kiba paled in understanding and then nodded. "I'll grab one from my house too."

It was late, almost time to call it a night. The blond woman stretched her arms up above her head and yawned. Maybe she could go to the gambling house for a few hours to relieve some stress for a little bit before she went to bed. It's been a while since she'd been there anyway.

Straightening up the piles of papers on her desk and getting others ready for her perusal when she got back in the morning, she was just about to leave when she felt several chakra signatures approach. A few were familiar, but there were a few that weren't. She sat back down a worried expression on her face. 'Why was he here without Sakura?'

Before the knock came she bellowed out "GET IN HERE!"

There was a pause before the door slowly pushed open and several people filed in. Tsume, Kiba, and their dogs and then Sakura, and another large russet wolf hound.

Tsunade was instantly relieved until she took a good look at Sakura's appearance and then she narrowed her eyes and flicked her gaze to the boy.

"Am I gonna have to hurt you?" she said with a protective malice as she punched a fist into her open palm.

Kiba looked confused as looked around. His mom was laughing quietly and Sakura was blushing but her eye was twitching at the same time as she clenched her fists. Akamaru then yipped quietly and understanding filled him. He put his hands out in defense. "I didn't do it! I swear! It's not what you think!"

"Then why does she look like an Inuzuka now, and why does her chakra seem to be laced into yours?" she drummed her red fingernails on the desk as she looked pointedly between the two teens.

"Oh leave them alone." Tsume said with a hint of mirth in her voice." They didn't do anything like that." Her face relaxed and took on a slightly more serious expression that seemed to be mixed with sadness. Sakura could tell it was for her situation.

"I can see by your surprise to the situation that you were not informed about Sakura's true origins." She let the statement settle in the air. And saw the Hokage's demeanor change instantly to one of worry and concern.

"Her original origins?"

"It seems our Sakura here is actually the last living member of the dog-nin Clan the Inuaoi."

The blondes eyes widened then her voice bellowed out again. "SHIZU…." But before she could finish two bottles of sake were set on her desk and two sheepish looking teens were stepping back. She had to smirk at their brazenness, but didn't complain as she opened one of the bottles and drank directly from it.

"Okay, tell me what happened."

An hour later found the blond woman holding a crying pink haired girl.

Sakura had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. But all of a sudden the reality of it all just hit her, and the tears had begun to flow. Hibiki sat leaning against her while her Master held her. Kiba and Tsume telling the woman what had happened while she stood there letting silent tears flow.

"Okay, Sakura is off active duty. Six hour shifts at the hospital during the week days unless there is an emergency that she has to help with." She pulled back to look at the girl in her arms. "That doesn't mean that you can use any emergency to get out of your clan training. If the staff can't handle then you can stay but if they can you better be high-tailing it to the Inuzuka compound to take care of your responsibilities. Also, " she turned to look at Kiba. " Your new mission is a class A. As of now your guard to Sakura. Now that she is a V.I.P to the dog-nin clans and your already her guard, you can't exactly go on missions that take you away from that duty. If it comes to a point that you need help, let me know and ill assign others to your team."

Feeling the girl stiffen in her arms she looked down to her, "No arguments Sakura, this is an order so deal with it." And then she hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry that this happened to you, but you know that we will help you get through this."

Sakura hugged the woman back tightly. Despite everything that had happened. She was glad that she had come to know this woman.

Growling she opened her eyes and turned to see that the clock on her nightstand read 2:30 a.m. 'What the hell?!' she thought. It's so loud!

There were creaking noises and muffled voices all around her, coupled with what she could only describe as snoring that could quite possibly be heard throughout the entire village. The sound was grating on her nerves. No matter what she did, it didn't' get better at all. She tried taking some headache medicine, and cringed when she turned on the faucet. Because what should have been a trickle of water sounded like a raging rapids. She was starting to panic, as the sounds seemed to get worse. She heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet within the walls, the chirping sounds of crickets from outside that she decided might as well be living inside her head. That's how loud they were. She started to cry, pulling on her hair in frustration.

Her anxiety alerted the sleeping bodies around her apartment that something was wrong.

Kiba couldn't sleep, something didn't feel right. No matter how hard he tried he just kept tossing and turning. Suddenly a strange feeling overtook him and he sat straight up.

There was something wrong with Sakura. He didn't know what or how he knew, he just knew that she needed help. Getting dressed he dashed out of his house, followed closely by Akamaru. When he got to her apartment he jump up to her balcony and opened the sliding glass door. She was curled up in a ball on the floor surrounded by her pack.

"What's wrong?" He asked them.

"I don't know, she just keeps saying that it's too loud." Hibiki whined. His worry evident.

Kiba looked down at the girl and understood. He sat down and pulled the weeping girl into his lap. "Hey. " He whispered. " I didn't even think about how this might have affects. You're not used to your senses."

Kiba hated to see girls crying. Especially the ones he knew were strong.

Sakura inhaled deeply and was overwhelmed by his scent, the slight peppery masculine smell laced with cookies.

"Sakura" He continued to whisper. "Just focus on one thing. " he felt her head nod against his chest. Not knowing what else to do he stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

'Focus on one thing' she told herself. That's what he had said to do. She gripped his shirt as the sounds continued to grate on her.

Da-dump, da-dump.

She squeezed her eyes tighter and pressed herself closer to his chest.

Da-dump, da-dump.

She tried to drown out everything but the sound against her ear. The steady beat of his heart filled her mind and soon all she could hear was that.

Da-dump, da-dump.

She let it surround her and ease the ache in her brain, until all she was aware of was that beat and the warmth that emitted from the chest she rested against.

Da-dump, da-dump.

And then all was silent as she drifted off to sleep.

_Click. _

Her eyes opened. She was in bed. Her arm wrapped around a large furry body. Hibiki.

She stretched out then cuddled into her pillow, her hand under her cheek . She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Cookies.

The scent startled her as her eyes flashed open once again, as the memories of last night flooded her. Kiba had been there. He had helped her focus.

Blushing profusely at the memory of falling asleep in his arms no less Sakura groaned and sat up.

That clicking sound must have been the door. He probably just left. Right before she woke up. Which meant…..

He had stayed the whole night to make sure she was okay.

He must have left because he knew I'd be embarrassed…..

"Yeah right Akamaru, If I stayed she would have punched me. No thanks. She would have woken up like 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!'" He walked down the street with his arms folded behind his head. "I might be her protector, but who's going to protect me from her?" The boy yawned.

"I better get a nap in before she gets to the compound. She was starting to wake up before we left. I figure we got at least two hours before she get there." He sighed and then began to run. "We better hurry back home."

An hour and a half later Sakura found herself in front of the Inuzuka compound, followed closely by Hibiki and the rest of her pack. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself. "Here goes nothing." And she knocked on the door.

Tsume opened it and ushered her into the house with Hibiki, but halted the rest. "you lot stay on the porch, and keep others away. Kuromaru will stay with you." The large dog walked past her and sat in front of the door, while Sakura's pack took up flanking positions and sat on the porch next to him. Tsume had to admit that Hibiki had led them well.

She closed the door and turned towards Sakura.

KIba was just coming down the stair yawning looking bleary-eyed and a complete mess. She noticed the guilt in the girl's eyes before she got her attention again.

"I've called for an emergency meeting that starts in half an hour. There is an inkling as to what's happened. And only our clan knows that a Royal is alive. It couldn't be helped. When you chose Kiba, all the dogs on the compound began howling. "

"They did?" Kiba said surprised.

"Yup. Kuromaru said they could feel the change in the chakra in the air. The dogs can sense things way before we can. And soon the rest of the clan will too. Just not quite yet."

"What do you mean the clan will sense things?" Sakura asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Well, your transformation isn't complete. As is your bond to Hibiki. As soon as that happens you'll probably start to exhibit your true gifts as an Inuaoi, as well as your clan markings becoming permanent. The ones you gave Kiba will likely become somewhat more prominent as well. Right now, while they are clearly visible, the pale in comparison to full blown guard marks. But I suspect that's because you haven't fully come of age and because you're not bonded."

"This seems really complicated." The pink-haired girl rubbed her temples.

"It's gonna be okay Princess." The older woman grinned and ruffled the girl's hair. Which made the pink-haired girl scowl and the woman laugh.

"Alright, Kiba bring her to the meeting in twenty minutes. I'm gonna head over there and get things ready. Bring Kuromaru, and send him in when you get there so I know your there."

Kiba nodded and the woman left the two teens.

"You okay Sakura?"

The girl shrugged. " I'm not sure I have a choice."

He nodded in understanding. " I know it's a lot to take in, but our clan will help you get through this, and I'll protect you."

She didn't answer, she just sat there staring out the window while she stroked Hibiki's head.

The minutes slipped by until it was time to go.

"Come on Princess, it's time." Kiba turned and opened the door, and as he started to lead the way out, a small hand grabbed ahold of his. He turned to see Sakura's worried expression.

"I'm scared." She said softly.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly , "Don't worry. I'll help you get through this."

"Kiba…"

"Yea?"  
"Thank you….." she blushed. "For…everything." She gave him a pointed glance. And he knew that she wasn't just talking about now. She was thanking him for last night too.

"If…something like that happens again…just, .. " she chewed her lips slightly. "Just sleep on the couch, okay?"

"Deal." He grinned "Now let's go Princess! Time to create a little mayhem with the geezers!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You guys are pretty boss! Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows! I hope I can keep you guys happy with this story! Your reviews are my fodder for inspiration! So in a way the continuation of this story is made possible by you guys! Not to say that I wouldn't continue this on my own, it …just happens a little quicker because of you LOL ;p Also, this chapter is so LONG! I hope you guys enjoy! ~ Nomeh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

"Alright calm down!"

Tsume growled out as she strode into the noisy room. Taking her spot at the front of the room, she waited for everyone to settle down.

"Lady Tsume, are the rumors true?" A burly elder asked. His voice a little raspy in his old age.

She gave him a tired look. "Impatient old man!"

He grunted in disapproval of her disrespectful tone.

Ignoring his attitude she turned her head towards the rest of the waiting clan. "First off, I want to apologize for calling all of you here so early, but this couldn't wait. I would have called the meeting last night, but the retrieval team got in too late." She took the time to look around the room again. "As some of you know a group of us had left a few days ago. What you may or may not know is that it was because of a situation coming to light. A guard had indeed been chosen." There were gasps as the news was confirmed. Then the voices rose as the clan members began to ask each other who it might be. The council was no exception.

"Lady Tsume, how can this be? The Royals are no more." Came the voice of woman on the council. Tsume actually liked this one. She was always polite, and never overbearing.

"I'll explain in a moment Lady Tsuki." Then rose her voice a little as she turned to face the rest of the clan. "As soon as everyone QUIETS DOWN!"

The room got silent.

"I've spoken some with the Royal's companion. A wolf-hound named Hibiki. You'll meet him soon. He was rather young but he said his mother, the Alpha's mate's companion, that during the battle her mistress was able to put insure the child's escape. Nothing has been confirmed as of yet as to how the child came to be in Konoha, but the Hokage has been informed and the information is being sought out."

Eyes turned as a door was slid open and Kuromaru slinked in. His sharp eyes darting from side to side as he took in the council, making his way to his mistress. Tsume nodded to the shadow just beyond the door, and the door shut quietly.

"In a moment I'm going to ask the Royal and their companion to enter. Don't embarrass me! I may be your Alpha, but this individual is all our Alpha. And any slight against them will be a personal insult to me as well."

She glared menacingly to the room to make her point.

"Alright, come on in!" She called out.

The door opened and much to everyone's surprise, Kiba stepped in and held the door open. He stood there chin up and proud as gasps filtered through the room. His blue markings did not go unnoticed. Murmurs of 'It's true' and 'He's the Guard?' could be heard. Then Hibiki slipped through followed by Sakura and the rest of her pack, lastly Akamaru entered. Kiba closed the door. He gently placed his hand on Sakura's lower back in a gesture that offered her support and gently pushed her towards the front of the room.

Tsume gestured for her to sit next to her and Kiba took his place next to her. Hibiki sat between them and Akamaru next to Kiba. The rest of her pack lined up against the wall and sat back on their haunches. They looked around the room at the Red-fang clan members who in turn eyed them warily.

But most were speechless as they eyed the Pinkette. They all knew who she was and what she was capable of. Her status as a kunoichi in the shinobi world was renowned. But now she was also a Royal? In many minds there was pride for their people, and in others was the jealous rebuke 'Doesn't she get enough attention as it is?'

Sakura sat there trying her best not to cower in the face of their obvious scrutiny. She reached out to place a hand on Hibiki. The large hound turned his head and licked her cheek. The affection made her smile which in-turn also helped to relax her.

Kiba was finding it hard to sit still. His ability to feel her anxiety was making him feel antsy as well. He kept glancing at her to make sure she was alright, and sighed in relief when he felt her emotions settle a little.

"QUIET!" Tsume yelled a vein sticking out slightly from her temple. She understood the voices but seriously? A bunch of noisy busy-bodies the whole lot of them!

The room quieted down as a mixture of sheepish, defiant and pride-filled eyes gave her their full attention. Much to Kiba's pleasure he noticed quite a few girls giving him extra attention which made him sit up a little straighter and his smile a little bit cockier. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura shake her head and roll her eyes at him as she chuckled silently. He ignored it, much too pleased with himself to let her unspoken chiding get to him.

"Everyone I know you know her, but I'd like to introduce her to you formally." The clan leader turned her head and gestured to Pink-haired woman. "Princess Sakura Inuaoi!"

The girl in question flushed in embarrassment as the clan bowed their heads to her, even the companions. She then bowed to them.

Tsume continued. "And as you can see she has already bestowed a great honor to us by choosing my son and your future Alpha as her Guard! KIBA INUZUKA!" she bellowed out his name with pride.

Kiba puffed up more as the crowd erupted in cheers and howls.

Tsume held her hand up then gesturing for them to settle down once again. "This is truly a momentous occasion for our people. Not only the Inuzuka's but the rest of the dog-clans as well. And because of this we will be partaking in something that hasn't been done in a very long time. A meeting of the Clans!" Excited whispers filled the room as she spoke. "But before that happens we will need to help the Princess acclimate to our culture. To the way that clan life works. It is our responsibility to make sure she succeeds! As it is my son's responsibility to protect her, we are an extension of that and we will do what we can do ensure that the Princess and the legacy of the Royals is uplifted and secured! Is that understood?!" Murmurs of 'Yes's' and 'We understand' filled the room before the leader continued.

"I will ask for volunteers at the end of the meeting for various lessons and skill training for the Princess before the meeting is adjourned. But for now we will continue." She took a deep breath and turned to Kiba, "Would you like to or shall I?"

He nodded, "I'll do it Ma."

She nodded.

Kiba suddenly got a little nervous as he scratched the back of his neck. It wasn't that he was shy, but suddenly every eye was on him. "Well, Sakura and I were on a mission to gather herbs in the land between Iron and snow. On our way back we were caught in a snowstorm and we had to set up camp cause it was really too cold to be out in the weather. We found a copse of trees that surrounded a natural indent in a hill that offered a windbreak. At first we were both going to sleep but then we heard wolves howling in the distance, and decided that we should take turns." He frowned as she looked to the floor. "I woke up to the sound of Akamaru yelling for me to wake up, and when I came out; there was a wolf. He wasn't in the camp yet, but he eventually came closer. Sakura had gotten sick, and was trying to help her. But she was passed out and feverish. The wolf said she wasn't actually sick, but that she was coming into her inheritance. Which I didn't really understand until he breathed his chakra onto her. Then she got better like that!" He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "He told me then that she was his lost mistress, and that she was actually a Blue-fang, an Inuaoi. At first I thought he was crazy until I saw her clan markings start to show up." He looked over to see Sakura blushing as everyone looked at her face. "Later on our way back we were attacked by a group of rogues. They had used some kind of jut-su that created a dense fog, and then got us with a water style jut-su, and attempted to separate us. "He lifted his hand slightly, there were faint marks still healing on the back of his hand and palm. "For some reason or another, maybe instinct took her over and she bit me. At first I was like WHOA OW," He grinned as a few other laughed. He saw Sakura blush more. "But then I felt her chakra, and when she was pulled from my grasp, it was like I got this surge of energy and strength. I could see better. I could hear better. I got her back in no time, and then handed her over to Hibiki and told him to get away. And I stayed to give them time to run, but it didn't really matter because thanks to Sakura and her granting me these gifts to enhance my ability to protect her. I made short work of the enemy. It was then that Ma showed up with the others, and we had a talk with Hibiki. Because Sakura had passed out after the chakra exchange." He looked to his mom and nodded to her. He'd rather her finish the rest up. Reaching over to Hibiki he rest his hand on Sakura's for a moment and gave it a light reassuring squeeze before dropping his hand to his lap.

Tsume nodded to her son and turned towards the crowd. "Hibiki told us that he had seen the Princess being taking away by his mother's mistress, who was the Alpha's mate. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to keep up, being a puppy still. His mother had found him and took him to hide with the rest of his liter mates." She gestured to the other dogs along the wall. "His mother stayed alive for as long as she could and taught him what she could before she let herself go." There was a solemn silence in the room and a few whines from several companion dogs who could be seen nuzzling their respective masters. The loss of a human companion was like death to the dog counterpart. "Hibiki said that he took over and led his brothers and sisters, he said that in the beginning there had been more, but as time passed they too had gone because of their losses. Not only from loss of a Master but others had died from wounds and sickness. Others had simply given up and wandered off. But he was able to survive, both fortunate and unfortunate he and Sakura had never completed their bond. Which, .." she turned to smile at the girl. "I hope to rectify today." Winking at the surprise on the girl's face and the perking of the russet wolf's ears. "Normally this would happen at the gathering of the clans for the Royals, but it has been way over due for these two, and those other clans can respectfully kiss my ass if they disagree!" Everyone cheered, even the elders smiled a little.

"Princess Sakura please both you and Hibiki move so that you're in front of me." Tsume spoke gently, her eyes glittering.

Sakura on the other hand was a both excited and apprehensive. On the one hand she was happy to finally be bonded fully with Hibiki, but on the other….this was like taking a step to fully accept the responsibility of her legacy. She was about to take on the full weight of her Clan upon her shoulders. Looking over she saw the happiness reflected in the wolf's eyes, and in that moment when she saw how happy he was, her fate was sealed. She would bare the weight of the world for this dog, if only so he was happy.

Squaring her shoulders both her and her companion moved to sit before Tsume and waited.

"Usually this happens when the pups are smaller. I don't think I've ever witnessed a time when a companion bonding happened this late in either of their lives. If a child finds their companion at an early age, we try to wait until they are at least at an age that they know what's going on. Usually this is around four or five. But it's been known to happen earlier. Usually by accident." She grinned. "Biting happens during play."

Sakura's eyes widened a little as she looked over at Hibiki and his teeth and then turned back to look at Tsume who was grinning mischievously. The sounds of the Clan chuckling from behind her and then she saw Kiba grinning as he rubbed Akamaru behind his ears.

"It's not was you think Princess." Tsume said. "You have to share your chakra with Hibiki. The way that it is normally done, well, the easiest way we've found is by biting them. Not hard, just hard enough to break the skin and then your body just sort of naturally takes over, and your chakra will flow freely to your companion."

"So, I just have to infuse my chakra into Hibiki?"

"Yep,"

"And it really doesn't matter how I do it, as long as my chakra goes into him right?"

"Right." The Alpha Inuzuka nodded.

Sakura sighed in relief.

"However it is that your instincts tell you Princess, that is how you should proceed. It is as simple as a chakra exchange and you will be bonded for life."

Sakura nodded again and turned towards Hibiki. She got on her knees and scooted closer to the large wolf and engulfed him in a hug.

It started with her hands, they began to glow the light green that was the signature of her healing ability. But then as the chakra grew, it began to engulf both of their bodies and the color shifted to a dark blue that pulsated with bursts of white.

As the crowd watched they saw the clan markings on the Pinkette darken, her Incisors peeked out from between her lips and her nails grew into short dainty claws. And then she finally pulled back and opened her eyes. Her pupils were no longer circular, but slits surrounded by the vibrant emerald.

Sakura sat back after releasing Hibiki. She didn't feel different, but everyone was staring at her life she had grown another head. So she must look different. She tried not to think about it.

Along the wall there were barks and yips of congratulations from her pack to which she looked at them and smiled. She brought a finger to her lips shushing them and then turned to look at the Inuzuka Alpha.

"Well, that wasn't that bad." She grinned.

"HA! That was just the bonding! Just wait till I subject you to learning all that you need to know!"

The pinkette pouted a little which made the woman laugh.

"Alright, back to your place."

Sakura and Hibiki both moved back to their spot next to Tsume so that they could face the crowd once again.

"Now I need a few volunteers. Most of the training for rituals and whatever will be handled by the Elders. I will take care of helping her with some of the Alpha requirements. Which will be easy since Kiba is also learning this. What I need is someone to help with Clan etiquette, daily Clan life. Basic things like that. So that the Princess can get a feel for what goes on within the Clan besides the formal stuff."

Just then within the crowd a child began to cry. A woman stood and quietly excused herself and began to walk out with the crying child. Near the wall Sakura noticed one of the wolves ears perk. He was a pale blond except for a dark russet stripe that marked his spine to his tail. Sakura turned to Tsume and reached out tugging on the leader's shirt. When the woman turned to look at her. Sakura couldn't help herself. There was something going on and an instinct told her that she needed to speak. "May I address the Clan?"

Tsume gave her a confused look but nodded her assent. She didn't know why, but there was something in the Princess's eyes that told her it was important. Sakura nodded in thanks and stood up.  
"WAIT!" She called out to the retreating woman with the crying child just before she reached the door to exit. The woman paused and turned to look at Sakura.

"Yes P..Princess?" The woman held the child closer, trying to calm the cries. Sakura looked over to her pack along the wall and saw how attentive the blond wolf was towards the two. Sakura then turned back to the woman and beckoned her to her come closer.

When the woman drew near Sakura held out her hands with a smile, "May I?" The woman looked somewhat afraid and cast a quick glance towards Tsume who in turn nodded. So trusting her immediate Alpha she handed her child to Sakura who smiled at the mother. "He is very beautiful." The mother smiled, unsure of what was going on.

Sakura then turned towards the blond wolf and nodded. Without needing a verbal command the dog came forward as Sakura kneeled down with the crying child. She faced the child towards the wolf. Some inner feeling guiding her movements. The wolf came closer and licked the child's face. Who in turn stopped crying and erupted in a peal of giggles. His little hands reaching out for the wolf. The blond wolf opened its mouth and breathed of the child's face and much to the mothers, and everyone else's surprise, faint red markings appeared on the child's face. Sakura smiled as she looked up to see the mother clasping her hand over her mouth. Tears welling in her eyes.

Suddenly a strange aura filled the room. Sakura sat the toddler down on the ground, who then toddled and sat next to the blond dog who laid down and curled his body around the small child. The aura filled the room with light and then Sakura's head fell forward.

Kiba rushed forward to make sure Sakura was alright but was halted as an energy pulsed out from Sakura and then the aura took shape around Sakura's body.

It was something akin to how the Susano'o looked, but instead of a huge demon. It was the most beautiful white wolf anyone had ever seen. It was ethereal and exuded power. The great wolf barked once. A command and every companion dog moved to and exit point to guard it.

The white wolf looked to the woman with a tender gaze, and a female voice filled the air. It was clear and strong and resonated with power.

"Your child has been chosen by a wolf of the Royal line. One day he will be a great advisor to the Princess, and his guidance will help our people to thrive." The woman's tears began to flow freely as she looked from the white wolf to her child.

"Th..Thank you" she bowed.

"I am the great Mother of all our people and I have come to bless this Clan for their kindness and for their loyalty to maintain structure in a world that is fractured. Your willingness to aid the Princess has stirred me into having hope once again in our people." The white wolf looked to the woman again.

"A great travesty has befallen your household." She then turned to Tsume. "Lady Tsume, Alpha of Inuzuka. A traitor within the Clan has wronged another and has left him for dead. This womans husband lies within a cave in the land of Waterfalls." She turned towards the crowd. "Dosu of the Red-fang and his companion Tovu. You are both banished for Clan is life and you have disgraced your brethren. And shall not see them in the afterlife."

Tsume nodded to her left and two made their way to the man who had his head down in shame. "But I did it for love. I loved Yume and her son."

"You tried to take one away that she loved for your own selfish desires. You caused her great pain in order to try and comfort her to gain her attentions. She may tell you for herself, but I know her hearts desires, and that never included you as a lover." The man paled and looked to the woman in question. His face fell even more when he saw the pure anguish and hatred towards him.

Tsume stated calmly, "Let them through. You two take him to the Hokage and let her know what happened, and then I want you to take two others and go the land of Waterfalls and find Totoro and Akane." Tsume nodded towards the white wolf whose aura encased Sakura's limp form. "Great Mother, what of the Princess?"

"Do not fret Lady Tsume Alpha of the Inuzuka. She is in good hands. As a Royal her body is a conduit in which I can communicate with our people. Her willingness to embrace her heritage fully has allowed me to finally come forth once again. Though I might not always. I may come again from time to time. Also, please send your daughter Lady Hana. Akane is alive but severely wounded which is why her master has not been able to return for he is also wounded, and he refuses to leave her behind."

Tsume nodded. Near her Hana rose up and began to take her leave.

"Lady Hana, come before me."

The girl stopped and turned slowly. She bowed low and then moved to stand before the great white wolf. The aura leaned forward and the form licked the girls face. On her forehead a small line appeared vertically. It was dark blue like the royal color.

"You are a healer of our brethren. I have bestowed upon you an increase in your innate chakra as well as the instinctual knowledge in how to help heal in cases where you might not have known how to do so before."

Hana nodded and smiled wide. "Thank you!" and she bowed again and then left to gather the things she would need for her trip to Waterfall country.

"Young Kiba, the Princess has chosen you as her guard. It is the highest honor a Royal can bestow upon another outside the Royal Clan itself. Aside from being chosen as a mate. She has chosen to put her life in your hands. While she is strong and quite capable, she is still very vulnerable. Please keep that in mind in the future."

He nodded from the place he stopped just before Sakura's prone form.

"Kiva is very proud of his family."

At this both Kiba and Tsume stiffened, both let a few tears slip from their eyes. Tsume then smiled and nodded as she wiped at her tears. Mumbling about men being assholes making her emotional. And Kiba was happy knowing that he made his father proud.

The specter turned towards Hibiki. "You have done well, your mother is proud of you as well. You have made the ancestors proud." The russet wolf lowered his head towards the ground.

"I must go now, my time here has ended for now. Take care Red-fang you are blessed by the honor you have bestowed upon your Clan. Do not trample on that blessing. The Princess will need you." And then she faded away.

There was a deep sigh and then Sakura's body fell forward, and was caught by both Hibiki and Kiba. Sakura opened her eyes blinking as she looked up at Kiba.

Her voice was a weak as if all her energy had been drained. "I met a man…..he wanted me to tell you some…thing…..he said…tell Kiba that the answer to his question is in the second drawer of his roller desk in his study." She looked up to Kiba who had his brows drawn together. He nodded and then smiled softly down to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel tired…..did something happen?"

"Yea, but I'll tell you later Kay?"

"Yea" she nodded. "Later…" And she closed her eyes.

Everyone went their separate ways. Except that the blond wolf followed the woman, Yume with the toddler. The pack followed Hibiki and Kiba who carried a passed our Sakura to the main house.

"Son, what was Sakura talking about?"

"Oh….. " He blushed embarrassed. "Sometimes I go to dad's grave and I talk to him. I tell him about my day, missions….whatever…..and sometimes I ask him stuff." He shrugged it off.

"Well, what did you ask him last?"

"Ma, this is embarrassing."

"Oh shut up pup! A celestial monarch shows up in our presence tell us your father is proud and then Sakura says something to you right after she comes to about a message from the beyond. I don't give a damn how it makes you feel I curious damnit!" she cuffed him on the back of his head.

"Hey! That's not fair I'm holding Sakura! I can't defend myself from you!"

She just laughed at him as they entered the house. Kiba placed Sakura on the couch and then followed by his mother, went to the office where his father's roller desk was.

Bracing himself he lifted the roller-slide and opened the second drawer. Reaching inside he pulled out the only thing that was in there. It was a picture.

Nothing spectacular, but it had both of his parents and two young children. One he recognized a Hana as a toddler, and the other was of him as a baby. They were sitting on the stairs in front of the main house and they were all smiling happily. His father, mother, sister and he, and all their dogs.

It was his family.

"Kiba, son, what did you ask him?"

Kiba turned and wiped at his eyes smiling as he held the picture.

"I told dad how I was afraid of becoming Alpha…How I was afraid I was going to fail. I asked him where he found the inspiration to be a strong and wise leader."

And then he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He hugged his mother and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: You guys rock. That is all. ~ NOMEH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6**

"What are you doing?" Kiba crossed his arms and gave her a weird look.

Sakura sat at her vanity adjusting a scarf over her face, and had put on a pair of large sunglasses.

"I'm trying to be inconspicuous." She continued to adjust the scarf as she criticized her appearance in the large mirror.

"Right, like some bug-eyed sunglasses and a scarf covering half your face isn't going to draw attention. You look like a confused Kakashi-Abarame fangirl." He smirked as she stopped and then ripped off the scarf and sunglasses.

"That's gross." She sighed. "I'm just nervous about everyone seeing me, I guess."

"I know, but they're our friends. They'll understand. ….hmm.." she scratched his chin appearing deep in thought. "On second thought Ino might be, well….. you know… "INO" " He made air quotes.

"I know! She'll probably accuse me of being your fangirl." The Pinkette pouted.

He frowned. "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"Well, yea. Your Kiba…" she stated matter of factly.

"HEY! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be offended. It's just you're really cocky and kind of a player. And that's just not something I'm in to, ya know?"

"I can't help it if chicks dig me." The smug smile spread across his face as he contentedly crossed his arms behind his head as he leaned against the wall. "But don't you have a thing for Sasuke? He's like the king of being cocky."

"Yea, he is really arrogant. But I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend. At least not while he was in the village. I'm not sure how he is now. But that doesn't matter now anyway. I really don't care. I got over him a while ago." She said as she brushed her hair.

"Really? I thought you loved him or something?."

"I thought I did too. But I was naive. I also thought that he cared about me even though he left the village. But then he tried to kill me. Huge turn-off."

He nodded. "Yea, well. That sucks. I'm sorry. That must have been hard to face. A revelation like that."

Sakura shrugged. "I just had to realize that we weren't kids anymore. And also face the fact that Sasuke had never really cared about me. That because of my infatuation with him was so strong, I created these false truths to compensate for his behavior. I wanted it to be true and so my mind just sort of made things up. I was dumb, and I got a rude awakening to reality." She stood up. "But that, and the feelings I had are in the past where they belong. Naruto might succeed in bringing him back one day. But things will never be as they were, and truthfully. " She turned to look at the Inuzuka heir. "I hope he has to answer for his crimes."

Kiba pushed off the wall, and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay that's enough of downer time. Wanna go to Ichiraku's. I heard earlier that Naruto got back from his mission this afternoon. So I bet he's gonna be there till he's either broke or it closes."

Laughter filled the room as both ninja's knew he was probably right.

"Yea I guess it's now or never. Besides, that meeting earlier today was really nerve wracking. I'll probably go to sleep earlier tonight though. Your couch wasn't that comfy."

"I'll have you know I've slept on the couch many times, and it's just fine."

"Maybe, if you're a Neanderthal who can sleep on rocks."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad."

"Oh yea? Lay down on my bed real quick."  
He blinked looking form the girl to her bed and then back again. Slowly a smirk appeared on his face as he made his way over to it. "Why Sakura. I knew you'd try to get me in your bed one day. It was just a matter of time." He winked at her before falling back and laying down.

This time is was her that rolled her eyes. "You wish"

He just grinned as he wiggled getting comfortable. "This thing is like a cloud or something. It's so soft, and it's like it hugs your body." He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his head, nestling into it he sighed. "Okay I'm gonna stay here and take a nap now. Have fun, and tell everyone I said hi."

"Yea right." She grabbed his foot and dragged him rather unceremoniously off the bed and down the hall.

"HEY! Okay okay I was just kidding!" He got up and brushed himself off once she let him go. "Your so mean Princess."

"Ugh! Will you stop calling me that?!"

"But it's your title now. I'm trying to be respectful."

"No you're not. I know you know that it's weird for me. You're not stupid. People don't know how much you really pay attention. You just hide it well to throw people off. So stop it."

This left him a little out of sorts. What she had said was true. He did downplay a lot of things. But he did pay attention more than others knew. Being a tracker had taught him to pay attention to the smallest details. But the fact that she called him out on it, well, that meant that she paid attention; to him.

Pork Miso with extra pork! Naruto was almost giddy with excitement as he awaited his most favored food choice. He'd been away from the village for almost a month, and no matter where he went no one could put out a bowl of pork miso like Ichiraku's.

"Hey old man how long till it's ready? I've been waiting forever!"

"Almost Naruto! I was just adding your extra pork with extra extra on the house!" The older man placed the bowl in front of blond with a smile.

"ALL RIGHT! THANK YOU!"

At the first bite the energetic ninja was swooning. His taste buds were in heaven.

"Yo." A voice sounded next to him. Looking up he saw his former sensei.

"Oh hi Kakashi sensei! How are you?" he said in between his bites of soup.

"I'm good. How was your mission?"  
"It was okay. Captain Yamato wouldn't let me do any sightseeing though. I mean it's not every day I get to go to the beach. Even when I was training with Octo-pops on that island I barely ever got to go to the beach!"

Kakashi wondered how Naruto could manage to pout while stuffing his face at the same time. There was an odd mixture of sadness and satisfaction that seemed to be at war with each other in the teen's eyes.

"Weren't you guys in the boat for a long time during that one mission though? Before the war."

"Yea, but that's not the same. I was gonna throw sand around and pretend to be Gaara. Captain Yamato just looked at me weird."

"Heh.. well, That is kind of weird when you think about it…."

"Whatever. Hey have you seen Sakura? I was thinking about going to see her after I finish eating."

"I haven't. She just got back from a mission herself two days ago. Now that I think about it I haven't seen her since she got back. I only know that she got back because Tsunade told me that Sakura was off the duty roster for an undetermined amount of time."

"WHAT?" Ramen spewed out of Naruto's mouth at his exclamation. He stared in horror at Kakashi who now have noodles hanging precariously on different parts of his head and shoulders.

"Why would Granny Tsunade do that? Is Sakura in trouble? Is someone after her that she has to stay in the village? Why is she off the duty roster?!"

"Forehead is off the duty roster?"

Both males turned to see Ino walking in with Shikamaru and Choji.

"I hope nothing is wrong." The Akamichi heir stated. A hint of worry in his voice.

"What a drag. She's a good medic. It's a shame to take her off active duty like that." Shikamaru's lazy voice drawled as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

"You don't think it's cause of you know who do you?" Ino asked, her voice a little hesitant.

Kakashi shook his head as she plucked noodles off of himself. "I don't think so. If it was because of Sasuke, then the whole of team 7 would have been notified."

"IF SASUKE THREATENS MY CHERRY BLOSSOM I SHALL DEFEND THE GLORY OF HER YOUTH WITH MY LIFE!"

There was an audible groan.

"Shut up Lee. You're so embarrassing." Tenten crossed her arms as Lee, Neji and the weapons mistress entered the ramen stand.

Ino put her hands on her hips. "Where is forehead girl anyway? I want to know what's going on. Cause with her not going on missions that means that I'm probably going to be picking up her workload out in the field!"

"What's the matter Ino-pig don't think you can handle it?" A voice taunted as the cloth flaps to the ramen stand were whipped to the side.

There stood Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru and Hibiki.

Everyone was staring at her. Or blinking and staring.

"Sakura what happened to your face?" Naruto yelled as he hopped off the barstool and got really close scrutinizing her clan markings. He reached up and tried to rub off the mark with his finger which was immediately slapped away. "Sakura they're not coming off!" The blond boy then looked at Kiba and saw the blue markings on his face as well and then back to Sakura and then back to the Inuzuka. "Are you guys like married now or something?"

POW!

"Owwww! Sakura that hurt!" He rubbed his head.

"Idiot." The Pinkette fumed.

"Well, if it's not that then what's going on forehead?"

Sakura twiddled her thumbs blushing a little bit and then reached her hand out. Hibiki moved forward so she could rub the fur behind his ear. A move that both offered her support and him some attention.

"Well, you see… so,.. it happened like this….."

*An hour later*

"So like this dog ca.."

"Wolf." She was corrected by the medic in question.

"Whatever. He found you and now your off active mission duty cause your that last of your clan and some kind of VIP Dog-Clan Royalty?"

"Pretty much."

Ino smirked. "I always knew you were a bitch." She laughed.

Kiba had to move quickly to restrain the pink-haired girl from pummeling the mind-controller.

"And what you now Kiba her guard dog?" the blond girl really didn't know when to quit. She cackled

Neji and Shikamaru had grabbed a hold of Kiba now so he didn't beat the girl.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru stated as he and Choji dragged Ino out of the shop. "We need to go train anyway."

Everyone settled down after the three had left.

"Don't worry Sakura. You know how she is. She just does it to goad you on. She really does care, "

"I know, she and I have come a long way, but she just knows what buttons to push, and I just wanna…" Sakura growled as she pantomimed wringing someone's neck.

"I better go too. I was supposed to meet the Hokage an hour ago." Kakashi said as he stood up and pulled out his ever present Icha icha book. "Everything will be okay Princess" His one eye crinkled in a smile. Then disappeared in a puff so smoke and a log appeared just as Sakura's fist swung through the air. She just knew he called her Princess to make fun of her.

Suddenly Sakura was engulfed a tight hug. She was startled, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto said quietly. "I know you're really strong and all. And I know that you're putting on a brave face, but I know this has to be really hard for you too."  
"Naruto…" Sakura whispered as she hugged him back.

"I'll do what I can to be there for you no matter what. Training or if you need me to beat up any one. You just let me know okay?" He pulled back releasing her. "You're like family to me."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thank you, and I will."

Lee hadn't really moved since she started talking about what had happened so Neji picked him up and slung him over his shoulders. "We have to get ready to leave on a mission." The stoic boy turned to leave.

"I'm sorry I have to go Sakura, but when we get back from our mission I wanna hear all about everything okay?! " Tenten waved and ran after her teammates.

"Okay!" Sakura waved back.

"I'm gonna go find Hinata. I promised her and Shino I would train with them today. Remember what I said okay Sakura! I'll see you later!"

Then the two were alone again with their companions.

"Well, that went well." Kiba grinned.

Sakura could only nod a little then yawned. "I think I'm going to go home. It's been a long day."

"Eh, not quite yet Princess. " He ducked with a laugh as she swung non-committal at him.

"Seriously, my mom wants me to bring you by the compound before you head home. And then you can go get your beauty rest."

"What does she want?"  
"I don't know. She just said that it was important."  
The girl sighed and nodded quickly sitting astride her wolf-hound she urged Hibiki into a run. "RACE YOU!" she called over her shoulder.

"HEY YOU CHEATER!" He quickly followed suit and Akamaru bounded off with a cursing master on his back.

"You want me to do what?" Emerald eyes blinked in confusion.

"Sound the call to initiate the Meeting of the Clans."

"How the heck am I supposed to do that?"

The Alpha leader scratched the back of her neck. "I don't know exactly." She grinned. "I just know that it's something that can be heard by all the clans, and you don't have to physically be where they are."

"Ma have you ever heard it before?" Her son asked from his place leaning against the kitchen counter while the two women sat at the dinner table.

Tsume nodded. "I've heard it a couple times. Once was a howl. Once was an actual phrase calling the meeting. I think it's different for whoever is actually calling the meeting. I mean it can only be an Inuaoi that can call the meeting in such a way, we could send out runners. But I just thought this would be more fun and surprise everyone." The older woman cackled evilly. "I'm just imagining the other clans pissing their pants when they hear it!"

Both teens rolled their eyes, but smiled too.

Sakura sat there, resting her chin in one hand while the fingers of her other hand drummed on the table. Wondering what she would do. Or how she would even attempt such a thing.

'_Outside.'_

Sakura blinked and stood up. Without a word to the others she moved through the house making her way outside. The others as well as their companions followed her all of them equally confused.

'_Follow your instincts' _

The voice said again. She had an idea of who it was, but was too focused on doing what it told her to dwell on who it actually was.

Closing her eyes she looked within herself for the answer. She became acutely aware of her surroundings. The steady breathing of those around her. The gently breeze as it whistled through the trees. The papery whisper of the grass.

Unbeknown to her those observing had to stifle their gasps as her clan markings began to glow lightly. Then the startled shock as her eyes snapped open.

"ROYAL JUT-SU! MAN BEAST CONVERGENCE"

Hibiki yelped slightly as Sakura ran headlong into his body, there was a puff of smoke and a slightly larger version of Hibiki was there. The only difference is this one had a pink stripe running down it's back.

The larger wolf barked again the others understood the translation. "ROYAL JUT-SU! LUNAR RESONANCE!" The wolf looked like it was taking a deep breath as if to howl. It's mouth opening wide drawing in air, but the wolf acted as though it's lungs were bottomless. Slowly the others could see a great deal of chakra gathering within the throat. The power of the chakra was emanating around the large wolf's head. Until it lifted its head and let out a howl.

The sound reverberated throughout the compound, making the windows shake and the doors rattle. They could hear it echo of distant mountains. As soon as the howling stopped, Hibiki and Sakura separated. Sakura falling to the ground panting softly, her energy depleted.

Across the 5 great nations heads jerked towards the sound. Eyes wide and ears perked. Confusion and pandemonium ensued as orders were delegated for runners to seek the source, while others made plans to ready for travel.

This was something that no clan could ignore. The palpable authority of that howl weighed heavily on their innate instincts. An Alpha had made that call, and not just any Alpha…..a Royal.

Three clans were startled and apprehensive, but there was no questioning it. So three clans prepared to travel to fire country.

Kiba opened the door to Sakura's apartment so Hibiki, carrying a very exhausted Sakura, and Akamaru inside. He helped her slide off her companions back and then slide into her bed. The boy pulled the covers up over her and lifted her head to stuff a pillow under it.

"Get some rest Princess. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. Your off at the hospital again so it's all day at the compound. I'll come get you in the morning okay?"

The sleepy girl nodded absently as she wiggled to get comfortable.."ummhmm."

He just chuckled and rubbed Hibiki's head before he and Akamaru left.

Hibiki jumped on the bed and settled at the foot of her bed resting his head on her hip, curling his upper body into the crook of her bent legs.

Sakura was lulled by his steady breaths and the warmth the dog radiated. Turning her head into the pillow and inhaling deeply she smiled as she thought absently, how her pillow smelled like cookies.


End file.
